Stand against the worst there is
by lovedrugdarlinx
Summary: This story takes place, AFTER HalfBlood Prince, SPOLIERS! Harry's mind is full of meany things, and now with a sudden new surprise, can he handle it all? An adventure of struggles, and finding love in one of the most surprising places. [Slash]


As each day winds down and night befalls number four, Privet Drive, he can't help but wonder what everyone else has been thinking about. No one seems to notice that everyone is so consumed by their own lives every minute of every day. Not a single soul seems to realize that there is more trouble to behold.

As if it was nothing, and everyone seemed to be trying to ignore what had happened the year before the best they could. Even as sleep attempts to grab him he can't help but wonder what every other person in Hogwarts, or his friends are doing at this very moment.

Adverting his attention, he turned his gaze out the window. A lonely woman was on her porch seated on the edge of her rocking chair, swinging back and forth lightly. Every night Harry saw her, just calmly rocking to herself and paying no heed to the things around her. In her hand she holds a cup of what could be tea, watching the flicker of the street light in front of her, only giving a slight glance to anyone that passes in front of her house.

She looks sad, lonely, and contemplative. For some reason Harry felt a yearning to join her one time, keep her company. But he had other things to worry about.

Moving from the window, he walked casually over to his unmade bed, his suitcase out as if knowing that he'd be called out of the house soon. Not to return to Hogwarts, but to return to the remains of the Wizarding world. The war was just starting, and each time Harry thought about it, worry burned deep in his stomach.

Each passing day that burn increased, with no notice from anyone. He understood the risks of owls these days, but he couldn't help but feel left out. How was he going to figure this out alone? Dumbledore was gone, murdered by someone he trusted. Anger flared through Harry. How could Dumbledore be so clueless? How could he have trusted a former death eater? How could he leave Harry alone to deal with all of this?

Everyday he was reminded he wasn't alone, with the knowledge that Hermione, Ron, and the others were worrying about him. Yet, in his mind he couldn't get past the fact that they didn't know what it was like to have to save the Wizarding world. The only thing that was keeping him calm. He knew who was waiting for him at the Burrow. All of his friends, and people who took him in as if he really belong in the family. At the ending of the school year, there was a wedding in the plannings. Flear and Bill were to be wed this summer, and at the moment he didn't know when. The idea of a wedding was a comfort right now, knowing something might brighten everyones spirts.

As all those thoughts crossed his mind he heard a slight tapping on the glass of his window. Turning around, a small smile crossed his lips.

Hedwig was back, perched up on the window sill, a parchment in between her beak. Moving quickly to the window, he pushed it open with a small grunt. "Hedwig, you're back," he said, relief flooding his voice. Reaching out, he slid his knuckles softly down her white feathers, taking the parchment from her beak.

"Good girl," he cooed softly before she flew back towards her cage, eager for water. Pulling the red string, the parchment unrolled to reveal scribbled writing.

_Harry,_

_I don't have much time to explain everything in this letter, as you know communicating through owls is rather risky. I have something I need you to do; I'll explain when I get there. Pack your things, and be ready by midnight. _

_Remus Lupin_

Harry blinked, re-reading it several times. His confusion was even more overwhelming now, but he pushed those feelings aside momentarily as he hurriedly dropped the letter and began to pack his belongings, throwing in his clothes and stuffing them in hurriedly. It must have been a long journey for Hedwig, the clock already was reading 11:57.

By the time Harry got his overly stuffed suitcase closed, Remus had arrived. For the first time during his short stay at the Dursley's that summer, Harry felt elated

No greetings were exchanged, not even a smile or a "How are you?"

Before he even opened his mouth, Remus strolled over towards him frantically.

"Harry, I can't explain everything right now. We need to get back to Burrow as quickly as possible," Remus said, "get your trunk and let's go."

Before Harry knew it, he was being hurried down the stairs and towards the fireplace. Remus must have arrived by floo.

"But I don't understand. What do you need me to do?" Harry asked, dragging his suitcase behind him, creating soft thuds on the stairs.

"It's rather complicated, Harry," Remus said, with very little patience in his tone. "I'll explain when we get to the Burrow."

Both of them had reached the fireplace. Harry stared into the flames, still looking confused. His eyes glanced up towards the ceiling as he heard a bed creak; someone was waking up.

"Hurry up, Harry. We don't have very much time," Remus said, handing Harry the powder.

"But -" Harry began.

"Please, Harry," Remus implored impatiently.

Harry grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace with his suitcase. He threw the powder down and shouted, "The Burrow!"

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione said quickly as Harry stumbled from the fireplace, and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. "Are you alright? We wanted to contact you, we really did-" she said frantically. 

"Hermione," Harry began, trying to shift in her grip. "I'm fine. Hermione, really, you can let go."

She seemed rather hesitant but finally dropped her arms from Harry and stepped back just as Remus appeared.

Everyone was seated in the kitchen: Mrs.Weasley, Mr.Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, everyone.

"We really did try to write you, but Lupin said it wouldn't be a very good idea," Ron explained, who was sitting at the table, looking rather tired.

Harry nodded and looked around the room. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a small smile as she moved over towards him, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Harry, dear. I'm so glad you're back. I've been worried sick." She pulled back, placing her hands on his cheeks, still smiling. "Look at you, all dirtied up. Those fireplaces are dreadful. You can get all cleaned up once we've finished eating," she continued.

Food, Harry thought, sounded really good right about now. His stomach even rumbled at the mention of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, which was one thing he was looking forward to at the Burrow.

"Mrs.Weasley, if I may I need to speak to everyone beforehand. I need to tell everyone something," Remus said, gazing over everyone in front of him.

"Of course," she said softly, moving from Harry and to the counter to check on her soup.

Harry moved over towards the table and slowly took a seat, dropping his suitcase besides him.

Why were they wasting time discussing things? Harry knew what he needed to do; he needed to find the horcruxes. He needed to go back to Godric's Hollow. Sitting around here wasn't solving anything. But by the nervousness that Remus was showing, it seemed important. But what could be more important than finding the horcruxes?

"I wrote Harry earlier today when I found out some news," Remus paused and clasped his hands together nervously. "I know there is a lot going on right now, but -" his gaze shifted to Harry. "I need your help along with everyone else's."

"With the horcruxes, right?" Ron piped in, looking towards Harry. "We already know this-"

"No, not that," Remus interrupted. "We're going to have another guest join us for a while. He's not yet willing to help us out, but I think with a little help we can sort things out. We need his help."

Him? Harry thought, his mind searching frantically for who "him" might be. Looking around the table and judging by the looks on everyone's faces, Harry realized they were just as clueless as he was.

"Who?" Harry finally asked, breaking the silence in the room.

Remus hesitated and looked around the room before saying, "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Authors Note: This story has been beta'd by, vividmemory (livejournal name). Thank you very much. 


End file.
